raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Peter, Prince of the Isles
Peter Grandelburg was the third child and second son of King Marlin I of Daravia. He was made prince of the Icy Islands at a young age, and oversaw them during and after their first uprising. Early life Peter was born to Marlin I in 23 DR, and often found himself overshadowed by his older brother, then-Prince Marlin II. As such he bonded more naturally with his mother, Vanessa, and therefore grew to be a meek child. However, after the Sunicar Uprising and the Riccian War, Peter became convinced of the import of warfare, and for his tenth birthday hired Arthur Terrenact to tutor him in the military arts. In 34, Peter would also accede to the position of Duke of the Isles. Peter was not an expert in lance- or swordplay, but he enjoyed it, and through much practice grew to be an adequate fighter. Ka'rath uprising In 39, Peter's training was put to the test when Tu'rath and, shortly afterward, the rest of the Icy Islands revolted against Daravian rule. Peter was tasked to take care of the uprising on Tu'rath and Tu'gahl, while national military advisor Vincent Bedvering was put in charge of the grand-scale war effort; while Peter resented this, he never actually confronted Vincent about it, so he likely had some sense of deference toward Vincent's greater experience. Peter was able to prevent the two islands he was in charge of from making any gains, although he could not win decisively enough to definitively put down the rebellion. This culminated in 42, when Vincent and Peter orchestrated the Massacre of Tu'rath, razing rebel towns and killing hundreds. This led to the surrender of Tu'rath and Tu'sab, but Tu'lit was only incited into ramping up its rebellion. After Vincent died in the Battle of the Floes, Tu'lit was granted independence, and Peter was sent into peacetime governing. Lordship After the end of the Icy Islands' rebellion, Peter was forced to recall his diplomatic skills, which had fallen into disuse. As such, he had a rather rocky start to his post-revolt lordship, but eventually he was able to stabilize the islands into a coherent, if somewhat backward, part of the Daravian empire. Peter had a quiet reign for his peacetime, and during Marlin II's other wars he provided soldiers but decided against joining personally. Peter would live to see his son Steppen become king, but died the following year of what is now believed to be some form of cancer. Personal life Peter met his future wife, Anne Terrenact, while training with her father Arthur; they gradually fell in love, but due to their young age their marriage was not approved until 38. They would not have a child, however, until Steppen in 42. They had two more children in the following years, but Steppen was groomed the most to be Peter's successor. (Steppen would go on to succeed not the Icy Islands but the Daravian throne, leading to the Islands being controlled by the misrule of Edmund.) Category:Nobles Category:Grandelburg Family Category:Daravians Category:Military Leaders